


Three Times When Steve Spoke French

by katfish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 times when, Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, It's been years since I've the first Captain America movie, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Steve speaks french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: “Since when do you guys know French?!”“Picked up a little while we were there during the war.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve and Bucky know a slight bit of French, from their time in the war. Neither of them has used it since then but of them remember it.Tony happens to love it though.





	Three Times When Steve Spoke French

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations (My french isn't the best, so it could be a little bit off)
> 
> Merde: Shit  
> Espèce d’idiot: You idiot!  
> La Vie en Rose: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw (A lovely cover of the song in english)  
> Mon petit chou: my darling / my little cabbage.

Throughout his time in the war, Steve picked up a little of various languages, just simple phrases that would get him by in whatever country he and his troop were in. Much to Steve’s pleasure he still remembered the bits despite not using them since he left the war. 

The way Steve found out is he was reading a book on the couch right outside of Tony’s lab and there was a section of the book that was reciting a poem in French. When suddenly his past came flooding back to him and he was thrown into a flashback of a younger him, Bucky, and their troops wandering around the streets of a small town in the French countryside. Going from pub to pub drinking the night away.  

Steve was snapped out of his memory when he heard someone calling his name. He looked over to see Tony and Bruce laughing away at some conversation that they are trying to include him in. 

“What?” Steve closed the book and looked up at the two men. 

“We ordered dinner from the diner a couple of blocks over.” Tony said as he walked over to the blond and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek ”Got pretty much every breakfast item they serve.” He continued nonchalantly. 

“Everyone’s upstairs and if we don’t hurry Clint’s going to get the best pieces of French Toast.” Bruce’s voice was jokingly worried, but Steve knew that there was actual concern in his voice. 

Steve grabbed his book and followed Tony and Bruce to the elevator.

“FRIDAY, take us to where the food is please.” Tony broke the silence and held Steve’s hand. 

Soon enough they were on the common floor. The three men walked out hurrying to the kitchen counter that was covered in to-go boxes. 

Steve saw Clint taking a rather large piece of french toast and he could’ve sworn that Bruce was going to hulk out and lunge at Clint. 

Nat handed Steve a plate and he grabbed what he thought was a normal amount of food and sat at the large dining room table.

“I swear you have enough food to feed a small village.” Tony snickered from behind him.

“Enhanced metabolism.” Steve mumbled, his mouth full of food. “This also not as much as I could eat.” Steve winked at him and Tony turned a slight shade of red. 

Soon after everyone sat down. Everybody started speaking, words were flying a mile a minute and the volume kept increasing. Steve had kind of zoned out but he was pretty sure Sam, Clint, and Bucky were conspiring about starting a food fight. While Tony, Bruce, and Peter were rapidly coming up with new ideas for inventions. 

In the midst of Steve’s zoning out, he didn’t realize that the conversation had died down to a normal volume. So when he accidentally spilled syrup on himself and argued with himself “Agh, sh- _merde_!” 

The entire table looked at him like he was crazy. Well almost the entire table, the only person who wasn’t staring was Bucky. He was actually laughing. 

“Cap, are you okay?” Bruce asked concerningly. 

“Captain America.exe has stopped working.” Peter quietly laughed to himself. 

Steve’s face quickly turned red and rapidly stood up from the table to clean himself off. 

“ _Espèce d’idiot_.” Bucky remarked and now all the attention was on him.” 

“Can it Buck.” There was an edge to his voice.

“I’m sorry can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?!” Tony blurted out. Tony had a habit of speaking on behalf of the room, regardless of if he knew it or not. 

“Well, the human censor machine over there just swore in French.” Bucky said like it was a regular occurrence.

“Since when do you guys know French?!” Tony’s confusion slowly turned to astonishment. 

“Picked up a little while we were there during the war.” A now syrup free Steve said, finally returning to the table. 

Tony’s eyes sparkled as he looked over at Steve whose cheeks were a slightly rosy shade of pink. 

“Keep it in your pants Stark!” Clint called out and Nat slapped him on the leg. 

The two lovers just ignored him and Steve gave Tony quite a length kiss, much to everyone’s displeasure in the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One of the many things that Tony loved about Steve was how more often than not he was singing something. Whether it was humming a simple tune or whatever song was stuck in his head. 

When Tony woke up this morning he was alone. This was nothing new. Steve usually went on a morning run and Tony usually preferred not to see the sun until about 2 pm. But the desire for caffeine was strong so Tony hurled himself at a bed at a record-breaking 10 am. 

Tony groggily emerged his way into the kitchen. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Steve at the stove cooking breakfast. Tony also heard Steve quietly singing.

 

“ _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_

_ Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche _

_ Voilà le portrait sans retouches _

_ De l'homme auquel j'appartiens _

_ Quand il me prend dans ses bras _

_ Il me parle tout bas _

_Je vois la vie en rose_.”

 

Tony came up from behind the man and wrapped his arms around him.

“Morning babe.” Steve’s voice was full of love. 

Tony replied with a kiss on the cheek. He sat down and poured himself a mug of coffee. 

“Where’d you learn that song?” Tony inquisitively took a sip of his coffee. 

“After the war ended, and before the ice, I would go to this little cafe pretty much morning. It was cute and cozy. I would get a latte and breakfast and then just sketch. Every couple of days there would be this girl who would come in with a guitar and sing it. After the first couple of times of hearing it, I practically begged her to teach it to me.” Steve finished cooking while he told his story. He prepared an omelette for the both of them. The two of them ate in comfortable silence. 

When they both finished, Tony grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. As he was cleaning, Steve stood up and grabbed the shorter man’s hips and started to dance. It took the inventor a second to think about what was happening, but once he did he danced alongside his boyfriend. As they danced Steve continued to sing.   

 

“ _Il me dit des mots d'amour_

_ Des mots de tous les jours _

_ Et ça me fait quelque chose _

_ Il est entré dans mon cœur _

_ Une part de bonheur _

_Dont je connais la cause_.” 

 

While they were dancing Tony imagined him and Steve in the cafe from Steve’s story. It was a nice thought, and he made himself a mental note to buy tickets for France the next time that they had a long enough break to enjoy themselves. 

 

“ _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie_

_ Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie _

_ Et dès que je l'aperçois _

_ Alors je sens en moi _

_ Mon cœur qui bat _

_ Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  _

_ Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place _

_ Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent _

_Heureux, heureux à en mourir_.”

 

Steve was surprised about how he still remembered the song. Sure his French was a little rusty, but Tony didn’t need to know that. 

 

“ _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_ Il me parle tout bas _

_ Je vois la vie en rose _

_ Il me dit des mots d'amour _

_ Des mots de tous les jours _

_Et ça me fait quelque chose_.” 

 

Singing had really taken Steve back to the time when he was in France. He thought back to the countryside and how it was one of his first views of the world. Steve remembered the shock when France was completely different than Brooklyn. 

 

“ _Il est entré dans mon cœur_

_ Une part de bonheur _

_ Dont je connais la cause _

_ C'est toi pour moi _

_ Moi pour toi _

_ Dans la vie _

_ Il me l'a dit _

_ M'a juré pour la vie _

_ Et, dès que je t’aperçois _

_ Alors je sens en moi _

_Mon cœur qui bat_.” 

 

As Steve finished the song, he pulled away from Tony, and kissed him. 

“I love you.” Steve told him. 

“I love you too.” Tony replied.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tonight was Tuesday, which meant that the Avengers were having their weekly movie night. This week it was Peter’s turn to choose the movie. He picked Shrek 2. Claiming that it was the superior out of the Shrek series. When the question of who would make the popcorn came up, everyone unanimously voted for Steve. 

“Why me?” Steve questioned. He wasn’t complaining.

“When you make the popcorn it tastes the best, Mr. Rogers.” Peter politely added and everyone agreed. 

“Cause you use… ya know, not the microwave.” Clint stumbled out. 

“You mean the stove.” Steve sassily. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Clint nodded.

“I swear I don’t know what you would do without me.” Steve joked. 

“I don’t know what I’d do babe.” Tony flirted. 

Steve laughed and headed into the kitchen to make a large batch of popcorn. He also pulled out his phone to find a video quickly explaining what had happened in the first Shrek movie. As soon as the video ended the popcorn was finished. 

He poured the popcorn into as many bowls as he could find. Which should be enough for every few people to share. Steve managed to leave some in a smaller bowl for only him and Tony to share. 

He walked back into the living room and the movie was all set. He quickly handed a couple of bowls out to each couch. When Steve only had one bowl left, he sat down on the couch next to Tony.

“For you my love.” Steve cooed as he handed the bowl to Tony.  

“Why does Tony get his own bowl?!” Rhodey called out in fake betrayal. 

“There are perks to dating the popcorn maker.” Tony bragged and threw a piece of popcorn at Rhodey. 

Once everyone was settled the movie started and Tony was snuggled into his side. 

About halfway through the movie Tony quietly asked him “Enjoying the movie my darling?”

“Yeah, actually.” Steve answered just as quietly. 

Once The Fairy Godmother started singing I need a hero Steve could feel himself falling asleep. So he shifted himself to lean onto Tony. He was determined not to fall asleep just yet because of how excited Peter was. The boy made sure everyone knew was his favorite part. Steve was pretty sure that the entirety of New York City could hear him yelling about it. 

Steve eyelids gradually started to get heavy and his eyes started to shut. 

“Go to sleep my love, it’s alright.” Tony whispered. 

“ _Mon petit chou_.” Steve quietly slurred out before falling asleep.

When Steve opened his eyes he was on the couch covered in blankets. He sat up and looked around him, there was popcorn scattered all over the floor and Tony was nowhere to be found. 

“Morning Steve.” Tony’s voice came through the kitchen where he was heating up leftovers.

“Morning. Did you sleep on the couch with me last night?” Steve, still a little out of it makes his way to the kitchen and goes to grab a drink of water.

“Yeah, I was too lazy to get up and didn’t want to wake you.” Tony said casually. “It was cute, you were really tired and said something in what I’m assuming is french before you fell asleep.” He continued.

Steve was taken aback for a second “What did I say?” 

“ _Mon petit chou_. What does it mean?” Tony’s French was a little off but it got the point across. 

Steve’s face became flustered “It’s an expression, it means my sweet, my darling, ya know all those phrases.” 

Tony smiled and awed. 

“But the literal translation means my little cabbage.” Steve laughed and so did Tony. 

The two lovers came in for a hug and a quick kiss.

“You know I love when you speak french right?” Tony said full of charm. 

“I had a feeling.” Steve returned the charm. 

“Well, it sounds like a trip to France is in order, then.” Tony smirked.

“I think it is.” Steve winked. 

The two kissed again and daydreamed about the future trip to France they would take.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for making it to the end! 
> 
> I've literally been having the worst week ever so I wrote this to take my mind off of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Welcome!
> 
> Have a Great Day!  
> ~Kate (:


End file.
